Situation: Coma
by Vic92091
Summary: [FINISHED] AUTHORS NOT HAS BEEN PUT UP Yumi is in a coma. Ulrich doesnt know what to do but her never left Yumis side. Sissy gets mad when she returns and the gang gets a big surprise in the end. YxU R
1. wake up sunshine

**_Aelita has been virtualized and Yumi is knock out so here my story on what happens_**

* * *

Yumi has been in a coma for more than a month now. Ulrich has been by her side the whole time and has only left for school. Her parents have been worried sick and rarely have anytime to go and see her. They eventually trusted Ulrich thinking that it wasn't him that did this to her. So they left him to watch over her every time they couldn't make it. The time was coming to an end. The doctors didn't think that she would live. Yumi's parents were there and the doctor informed all three of them what they were going to do… pull the plug on Yumi Ishiyama. That was the only thing that wouldn't let her live like this but to wake up. Ulrich walked out of the room because he didn't want to see them do that to Yumi. He was thinking about what happened to Yumi…

**_Flashback-_**

**_It was a cold winter day and it was raining. The snow was just about melting. They were racing to Yumi's house. There was ice on the ground that neither of them knew aboutuntil Yumi slipped and fell on her head. Ulrich ran to her side as she said with a low hurting voice "Im sorry we couldn't make it to my house" and then she passed out. Ulrich was scared and he scooped Yumi up in his arms and walked as fast as he could trying not to slip on the ice in front of him. He made it to the Ishiyama's house. One knock and the door swung open. Yumi's parents saw a cold, wet Ulrich carrying a knocked out Yumi in his arms_**

**_End Flashback-_** that was a month ago

But before the doctor could even touch the plug, Yumi's eyes fluttered open. The doctor took off all the support equipment like the feeding tube because he knew she was all right. When everything was off of her she got up and walked out of the hospital room alone but with her parents watching her through the window on the door. She saw an Ulrich sitting on a chair across the hall from the door with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. Yumi walked up to him and sat down next to him. He thought it was her mom so he just sat there in the same position.

Yumi tapped him on the shoulder and said "Ulrich are you crying?"

Ulrich looked up, not crying but relievedto know that she isnot dead.

"Glad to see your back Yumi" came out of Ulrich's mouth.

She smiled as they hugged for a short time but seemed like ages to them.

Yumi whispered into Ulrich's ear "I love you Ulrich and I will never leave you with out a good bye."

Ulrich replied "I love you too Yumi you just really had me worried"

They let go of each other and Yumi smiled as her mom went "aaawwwww".

**_The next day-_**

She went back to her normal life. Her parents tested her to see if she was really back. They even tested her on how she wanted her eggs seeing if it was the normal way she liked them… sunny side up.

**_(A/N: I don't know if Yumi likes sunny side up eggs but I do so I put it in since well im eating breakfast)_**

When it came time for school… she was ecstatic to go back and see all her friends, especially Ulrich, cause well without him she wouldn't be there. She wanted to go early so she could see her friends before school started and when everyone was still eating breakfast. She stopped at the doors of the cafeteria that were wide open. Everyone stopped talking and gasped. Apperantly word spread probably by Yumis mom.

As she walked down to her table with all her friends everyone was saying "Nice to see your back Yumi" or "Glad to see your well" as she walked past the other tables.

Sissy knew she had to do something from all the attentionYumi was getting.

Once Yumi sat down at her table, next to Ulrich, with her friends,Sissy walked up to them and said "Well glad to see your back Miss Ishiyama but if Ulrich didn't tell you, me and him have been going out since you've been gone".

Yumi just replied "Is that right Sissy?"

Then she just out of nowhereYumi kissed Ulrich. Ulrich returned the kiss making it one big and passionate kiss, making Sissy's mouth drop.

Once they were out of theyre lip lock Yumi said "Well Sissy seeing that he didn't hold back im guessing your not going out,"

then she looked at Ulrich, smiled,and said

"plus hes a really good kisser".

With that said Ulrich started blushing but the whole table started laughing as Sissy made a "Hmph" and walked off.

"Glad to see your back" said Odd with a smirk on his face.

"Does this mean you guys are going out now?" asked Aelita as questionable like anybody else at the table.

Uirich replied "I hope so" as he thought 'shes a good kisser too'

Yumi looked at Ulrich and smiled then looked at the others "Yea I guess we are" she said

**

* * *

**

**_Ok that was my story. Its a one shot but if you guys want me to make a story out of this then R&R and ill see what i can do_****_ -Vic-_**


	2. a normal day

Thanks for the reviews… because of you I am making this one shot story into a full story

Thanks to:

Sissy-hater101-im gonna make more so review

Fox Kitsune- I liked that part too, it was something on top of my head… keep reviewing

Anime Bubbles- I thought I checked all my spelling but ill look again, since Aelita was already materealized so X.A.N.A had already been shut down but good thought though.

**Ok on with the story**

* * *

Classes went on that day like any other day. The teachers didn't give Yumi any special treatment but they gave her all the homework that she missed. **(A/N: this is the same day as the last chapter so I won't confuse anybody)**

"You can turn all of it by the end on the week, ok Yumi?" asked Yumi's teacher handing her a manila folder filled with the homework from the past month "If you have any questions just call me or ask me after class… my numbers on the folder"

"Ok thank you" said Yumi as she took the folder.

The classes flew by quickly. Once the bell rang, Yumi was relieved to leave the lastclass and head to lunch to meet up with all her friends. Yumi met up with Aelita on her way to lunch to meet the guys.

"So Yumi… are you glad that you and Ulrich are finally together?" asked Aelita with a smirk on her face.

Yumi blushed "Im glad and I hope it last. I don't want Sissy to mess this up so if she says anything stupid that might any me and make me think something was going on, give me a sign or something" Yumi said looking at Aelita with a serious look on her face.

"Like what?" Aelita asked with curiosity.

Yumi replied "I don't know, cough or wink, or something like that that wont be that obvious. Just make sure the guys don't realize it"

Aelita nodded and they headed for lunch.

Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy already had their lunch and were sitting at the table so Yumi and Aelita went into the lunch line together.

"coughcough brat at twelve o'clock" Aelita said tilting her head toward the person she was talking about.

"So Miss Yumi thinks that she has Ulrich to herself," Sissy said walking toward Yumi getting her attention.

"He's probably doing that to make me jealous or something stupid like that" she said with her high pitched voice.

"Really? Well it must be working" was all Yumi replied as her and Aelita left laughing towards their table cause of the look on Sissys face. They were still laughing when they sat down, Yumi and Ulrich on one side and Odd, Jeremy and Aelita on the other. **(A/N: in that order)**

"Whats so funny?" Odd asked staring at the laughing girls.

"Nothing" was all Aelita answered.

They sat and talked about their usual topics… Sissys stupidity, Odds snoring, the usual.

"Im done so im gonna go" Yumi said getting up and throwing away her tray.

About 5 minutes later Sissy came up to them.

"Oh it looks like Miss Ishiyama couldn't stand thinking that sheactually hada chance with you." Sissy said looking at Ulrich.

"Yea ok Sissy dream on," Odd started but Aelita cut him off.

"Yea you're the one that doesn't have a chance" Aelita said with confidence.

"Is that right, then where is Yumi, huh?" said Sissy making chills go down their backs from the sound of her voice.

"I don't know but im gonna find out, its better being with her than with you in our presence" Ulrich said getting up and leaving the table.

Sissy left with a "Hmph" and left to sit at her table.

**With Ulrich**

Ulrich went outside, hoping to see Yumi there. He was right. She was sitting at their usual bench doing homework, probably and most likely the one she got today.

"Hey Yumi" Ulrich said sitting down next to Yumi.

Yumi looked up from her work and replied "Hey"

She went backed to her work. Ulrich feeling like something was, decided to ask.

"Are you ok Yumi?" he said with a full look of concern in his eyes.

"Yea, Why do you ask?" Yumi said looking away from her work again at Ulrich.

"You seem like something is on your mind, is there anything you want to tell me?" he asked still looking concerned but this time tried hard not to show it.

"Well…"

* * *

Haha cliffy…. I love them, there so fun. Oh yea umm R&R that's what makes me write more chapters… reviews. Muahahahaha. Till the next update.

-Vic-

p.s FOAMY RULESSSS!


	3. the dream

Haha more reviews i love it… keep reviewing and ill keep writing.

* * *

Roxxi-thanks I will keep writing you just have to review 

aZn sIsTeR- I had Yumi wake up suddenly for a reason and its coming up in this chapter, and I didn't make Ulrich that happy because Yumi was just about to die and he was worried so when he saw her awake he was just relieved, yet happy, but I didn't want to show it.

Chinesechic- o yea Foamy Rules all the way : ). Same thing like aZn sIsTeR I had Yumi wake up suddenly for a reason and I like Yumi kissing Ulrich just like you, I try to make it not so lovey dovey because well because it kinda is sicking at some points but I will put some of it in there just not all the time and thanks for the hint... my teacher told me that before i just refused to listen... now look at me.. im in all honors (im way to smart for my school)

* * *

**Story Yea Finally

* * *

****(A/N: Yumi started in the last chapter so im starting it off there)**

"Well…" Yumi said pausing after the one word she said.

"Well what?" Ulrich said with concern.

"Well when I was in a coma… I had a dream" she said cautiously.

"ok and…"

"Ummm well it was about you" she said shyly and blushing looking at him.

"Really?" Ulrich said interested with a smile on his face "What happened?"

"It was kind of like the day that I just met you only different" she said taking another pause.

"How different?" he asked curiously

"I was walking in the halls of Kadic… like any other day. I was new to the school and all people thought 'its that smart little Japanese girl who doesn't like anybody' as I walked by them. They were all judging me by how I looked and where I'm from. Then as I was walking around the school looking for my next class with my hand filled with books, and I crashed into you. We fell onto the ground looking at each other weird. You got up andyou helped me up and grabbed my books for me. And you asked"CanIwalkyou toyour next class?" **(A/N: corny I know but it fits)** I said"sure" but on our way I got stopped by Sissy. You were still walking at the time and didnt know what was going on but Sissy was saying "Don't even think about it. You cant have Ulrich. He is all mine" and I just kept walking but then she yelled "I'm warning you" When I met back with you, it just seemed like I had known you all my life and not just from that second. You made me feel good to be alive. You kept me alive. But in the end probably a week or so after you kissed me, a nice little peck but Sissy saw it from the bushes across from us. When you left me at this bench (A/N: the one that theyre sitting at), she came walking up to me at a slow pace pointing a gun at me. She was kind of shaking and then she said "I warned you to stay away!" Andthen she shot… and I woke up" Yumi said shaking after the shot part.

Ulrich looked at her. She was looking at her hands that were lying on her lap. Ulrich lifted her chin to make her look at him.

"That would never happen. Sissy is to scared to hold a gun and to scared to yell at her dad or tell him the truth so she has to make up some stupid story about "her friend" instead, (A/N: like in the episode 'Holiday in the fog' how Sissy was telling her dad about her friend having to stay and study) but I would never let any one hurt you. Even if it means that I have to take a diveat a bullet so that you will be safe" He said with confidence.

She smiled and hugged him. He was off guard but he returned the hug shortly after.

"Thanks Ulrich" she said in his ear still scared from the dream she had.

"No problem" he said as they let go looking into each others eyes

* * *

This is too lovey dovey for me but it works with the story. R&R and ill write the next chapter (that's the deal). Umm this chapter is short but it took a lot of work to think of the dream. OMG im so bored im coloring my cell fone with a blue permanent marker (blue is my favorite color besides black) 


	4. the plan

**YEAH more reviews…

* * *

**

Sissy-hater101 - I didn't think it was so sad just scary to Yumi but its ok you don't have to review all the time its just nice to know that people review.

Renayumi - thanks I will

Xx Painful Bliss xx– yea I know that why I made Ulrich say stuff like that about her, I thought it was kind of lovey dovey but it was alright… I guess it was sweet and about the colors and smart thing thats kool u should email me to get to know each other more

… - thanks I try to make it fun

aZn sIsTeR – I try to plan things out but that one came suddenly to my head… I always think guys never listen so I wanted Ulrich to be different…. Which he is

roxxi – ill try to make the chapters longer but it seem like a perfect time to stop there

**Chapter 4**

**:Yumis POV:**

It was sweet of Ulrich to come and find me. Im glad he would do anything to make sure im safe. Not to glad about the bullet part. I don't want him to get hurt because of me **_(A/N: Oh Yea im eating a Hershey chocolate cake and he fluttered my mind with ideas… YEA CHOCOLATE!)_** After him and I talked, the bell rang so we had to go to class. The classes flew by quickly. All it was, was homework, homework and more homework. Not something I want to do on my weekend. But after the bell rang to end class, I walked out of there and just went to the bench that wealways sit at to wait for the others to come. Aelita came first.

"Wow Yumi, how much homework do you need? You must have really ticked off the teachers." Aelita said staring at my filled book bag.

"Yea, this is all the homework I owe them from being in a coma. What manners these people have. I almost die and all they care about is my grades." **_(A/N: i kind of exaggerated, sorry) _**I said getting angry about the thought of it. "Hey Aelita, your smart, could you help me finish it all?"

"Sure. Want to do it after we say bye to the guys, so we can have the weekend for fun and games?" she asked putting a smile on.

"That would be great. My house or your dorm?" I asked curious to know where we will do my book bag filled with homework.

"How about my dorm. After we're done we can go and hang out with the guys. Maybe you can stay over night. Call your mom and ask so we can get your stuff." Aelita asked all cheery. She had never really had a sleep over before. Not any of that she has host.

"All right" I said as I pulled out my cell.

"Hey mom… Can I stay over at Aelita's today…you know her dorm… Really? Ok thanks, we'll be over in a few. Bye" I said to my mom, then I hung up and looked at Aelita.

**_(A/N: just for the record its Friday)_**

"Once the guys are hereand we tell them whats going on then we can go to my house and get my stuff" I told her just as happy as she was.

"Cool, but we'll go drop off our book bags at my dorm first so we don't have to carry them back and forth" she said with a smile and a look of 'thank god" written all over.

"Good idea." I said as we waited for the guys.

And as soon as we looked up we saw the guys, walking in a line,(A/N: horizontally) going from left to right, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd, looking straight at us. Aelita and me smiled and just sat back and waited for them to be in talking distance. Once they were there, Aelita and I told them what was going on.

"Hey maybe I can help, you guys don't call me Einstein for nothing" Jeremy said smiling.

"That would be great Jeremy, Thanks You" I said to him as I nodded.

**:Normal POV:**

Aelita and Yumi walked to Yumi's house, after dropping off their book bags at Aelita's dorm as planned. Once inside they quickly ran up to Yumi's room and got all the things they needed.

"Toothbrush, pajamas, hair brush, cloths for tomorrow, cell phone charger, extra socks… ok I got all the essentials. Most of them at least." Yumi said as she packed them all in her bag.

They ran downstairs and into the kitchen where Yumi's mom was.

"Bye Mom" Yumi said as she ran up to here and gave her a hug.

"Got everything you need? Here take these and have fun" her mo said as she handed us bags of chips. Four to be exact. **_(A/N: flavor are not included in this chapter butthey will in the next)_**

"Thanks mom, Bye!" Yumi yelled as she left.

They ran out the door and walked to Kadic.

* * *

**OK im stopping here and then next one will be about the whole sleep over but im not putting in the homework part because its boring so yea till the next update.**


	5. sleep over part 1

**Sorry I haven't updated people but my sisters are always on so I never really get to update but heres to all the reviews

* * *

**

**Xx Painful Bliss xx** – ok that's good to know, ill make sure to put fluff in the next chapter and I will try and email you if my sisters aren't on… there always on and I cant ever go on.

**Sissy-hater101** – thanks… reviews are very encouraging to me

**Hiei's ice angle** – thank you, I consider myself an average writer but you proved me other wise and ill try to update as much as I can

**AZn dReAmEr xD** – I know it was kind of cliché but it was still good and ill try to update soon

**AZn sIsTeR** – sleep over is now so read and review please

**Renayumi** – thanks and ill try

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Aelita and Yumi finished all the homework with Jeremies help. Since they were done, Jeremie left so they can have their fun.

"Thanks Jeremie, we'll call you later." Aelita said as she closed the door behind Jeremie. "Ok lets get started." She said looking at Yumi with an evil smile on her face.

"Uh oh, I know what your thinking" Yumi said as she smiled her evil look too.

"Do you want to go first?" Aelita said looking at Yumi. She nodded.

"Yes!" Aelita said jumping up and down. "Umm you need to ask you mom something first" Aelita said handing her her cell with one hand and the other waving a blue contained substance.

Yumi laughed. "OK" she said taking the cell and dialing her house number.

"Mom? Can I… " **_(A/N: It's a surprise so im going to stop Aelita and Yumi's Convo and head over to the boys)_**

**meanwhile**

_Comin' out of my cage and ive been doing just fine_

Ulrich and Odd heard the song playing on their radio. They looked at each other.

"I love this song. Turn it up Odd" Ulrich said looking at Odd. He turned it up and started dancing to the song while jumping on his bed.

_Jealousy_

_Turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullaby_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But its just the price I paid_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_'cause im Mr Brightside_

They heard a knock at the door. Ulrich went to answer it.

"Hey Jeremie, whats up" Ulrich said letting Jeremie in

"Nothing much, just left Aelita's room. Man, Yumi had so much homework that you wouldn't believe, but we got it all done. They're having their girl fun but they said they'll call later" he said walking through the door.

**_(A/N: notice that it was the second time I mention them calling. This is a HINT people)_**

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss_

_Now im falling asleep_

_And shes calling a cab_

_While hes having a smoke_

_And shes taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And its all in my head_

_But she touching his chest now_

_He takes off her dress now_

_Let me go_

Jeremie and Ulrich stood at the door watching Odd dance to the song

"My god, this is just as bad as break, breal, break down. Not the song but his dancing" Jeremie said still looking at Odd

"Yea but at least hes not eating" Ulrich said as he moved toward the radio

_I never_

_I never_

_I never_

_I never_

The song was done so Ulrich turned off the radio.

"Now what?" Ulrich said

"How about we play video games? Or we can go practice combat in Lyoko?" Odd said looking at the others

"Odd Lyoko is shut down, remember?" Jeremie said looking at Odd

"Well im sorry but its been a long time since we've gone there and it was just an idea" he said as a come back

"I guess video games it is" Ulrich said setting it up

**_(A/N: I don't know if they have a TV or anything but I know guys like video games so yea)_**

**With the Girls**

"Im so glad your mom said yes Yumi because this is so cool" Aelita said blow-drying Yumi hair. "Your mom is so cool" Aelita said smile and turning off the blow dryer when she was done. She had the flat iron plugged in already and she started to straighter Yumis hair

"Owww, that was my ear" Yumi cried

"Sorry" Aelita said then continued on her hair. "Ok your done."

Yumi got up and looked at the mirror hanging behind Aelitas door.

"Wow Aelita this looks good. Ever thought about working at a hair salon?" Yumi said turning around looking at Aelita

"Its crossed my mind once or twice" she said smiling. "Ok now the cloths"

"Whats wrong with my cloths?" Yumi said looking at Aelita.

"Nothing, you just need a change" she said handing Yumi a skirt and a shirt that Yumi has never seen before

She put them on. She was wearing a light blue, dark blue, black, and gray striped skirt that was about 6 inches above her knees. And she was wearing a light blue "Abercrombie" shirt that matched the skirt completely. The shirt was just tight enough to show her figure, but not tight enough that you could see her ribs from being to skinny. And Aelita put blue **_(permanent)_** streaks in Yumi's hair. They were and inch wide and were every other inch. Everything just looked like it fit, that it was ment to be.

"Aelita I look to preppy" she said looking at her outfit.**_ (A/N: preppy isnt bad i just dont like it)_**

"I knew you would say that so I got you these." Aelita said handing Yumi two black wristbands, and socks that went above her knees that were black and blue striped just like her hair. Yumi put them on.

"Ok now this is what im talking about" Yumi said looking at her reflection in the mirror. She turned around and looked at Aelita with her evil smirk. "Now its your turn." She said walking toward her.

Aelita just stood there, kind of scared but then she spook. "Ok do your worst"

"Your going to look good in red" Yumi said waving a red wig in her hand.

**_(A/N: since Aelitas hair is short I thought I would put in a wig but what im imagining for her is going to look good)_**

Yumi bobby pined a red wig that was short and was about the same length as Yumis hair. Then she hand Aelita cloths for her to put on. When Aelita was done putting them on she looked at Yumi.

"Perfect" Yumi replied. Aelita looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a skirt similar to Yumis only it had black, red, and white stripes. She had a black tank top on, under a red, sort of transparent, button up, long sleeve shirt. They had kind of a bell like form at the end of the sleeves. Aelita buttoned it up close to the top but left some open so you could see some of the tank top.

"I have to admit, I look Hott" Aelita said turning around to look at Yumi. "I didn't even you owned cloths like this"

"I do I just refuse to wear them unless it's a special occasion like a dance or something. Oh here wear these" Yumi said handing Aelita a silver ring.

"Wow this is beautiful" Aelita said looking at the ring on her finger.

It was silver vines going around your finger and the leafs of the vine were red. The same color as Aelitas wig and skirt.

"Hey I was think that we can watch a movie. Want to invite the guys over?" she said looking up from her ring and at Yumi. Yumi nodded.

"Ok ill call Jeremie" Aelita said picking up her cell.

**With the Guys**

"Haha im going to get you" Odd said as he kept pushing all the buttons on his controller.

"Yea right Odd" Ulrich replied also pushing all the buttons on his controller.

Jeremies cell started to vibrate.

"Hello? Oh hey Aelita… umm yea they're here… umm ok sure well be there in a few… bye" Jeremie hung up.

"Come on you guys, we're going to watch a movie with the girls" Jeremie announced.

They stopped playing "OK lets go" Ulrich said getting up

"I wonder what movie it is" Odd said as he closed the door behind them.

* * *

**OK that it for today next chapter is going to be about the movie of part 2 of the sleep over.**


	6. sleep over part 2

**Xx Painful Bliss xx** – I love the color blue and Yumis hair is black so blue and black go together and WALA and new Yumi muahahaha **(o yea…. im so evil)**

**AZn sIsTeR** – thanks blue rocks my socks… o yea

**Renayumi** – o believe me the guys are going to be shocked… **HINT HINT**

**Sissy-hater101** - that not know it all its just caring, thanks though… I always wondered why I always got points taking off in school **_(essay in school, long story)

* * *

_**

**Ok heres the story

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

The guys walked through the halls quietly trying not to make so much noise. They didn't want to wake up the whole school just from a minor laugh. Jeremie knocked on the door. Once it was fully open and revealed the girls, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd's mouth dropped.

"Hi guys" Yumi said while Aelita giggled.

**_(A/N: I love the word giggle: giggle giggle… ok ill stop now)_**

"Wow… you girls look HOTT" Odd said as he woke the guys up from their trance. Yumi and Aelita looked at him with mean looks. "Not that you guys never look hott" he commneted

"Are you calling our girlfriends hott?" Ulrich asked as him and Jeremie looked at Odd. He blushed

"Is someone getting jealous, Ulrich?" Yumi asked getting his attention.

"Maybe" he said with a smirk and a blush. She laughed.Aelita and Yumi started walking to the TV set.

**_(A/N: again I don't know if they have a TV in their dorms but they should)_**

"Come on you guys… lets watch the movie" Aelita said with a laugh.

"Great… what movie are we watching?" Odd asked eager to know.

"SAW" Yumi said looking at him over her shoulder

**_(A/N: oh yea that movie is awesome)_**

Aelita and Yumi set up a little area in front of the TV. They laid probably about 7 blankets on the floor and threw a lot of pillows on the blankets. It all looked like a big couch on the floor. They put all the chips on the floor so they could eat them.

**_(A/N: as you recall… I said something in the previous chapters about 4 bags of chips that Yumis mom gave her.)_**

The flavors are Sour Cream and Onion, Barbeque, Hint of Lime, and Original.

**_(A/N: my favorites)_**

"Ok if you guys don't mind, im going to assume my position, on the bed" Odd said while jumping on the bed landing on his stomach. He put his chinon a pillow and pointed himself toward the TV so he can see

"Typical Odd" Ulrich said as he sat down on the blankets. Yumi came and sat right next to him. He put his arm around her as she snuggled up against him. Aelita put in the movie and sat down next to Jeremie. They sat almost like Yumi and Ulrich but in their special way.

They all sat and ate the chips as the watched the movie. Yumi and Aelita closed their eyes while up against Ulrich and Jeremies chest a couple of times before they convinced them that it was all right and the its over. Ulrich and Jeremie looked up and smiled at each other.

'_Girls_' they thought

**_(A/N: just that scene at least)_**

Aelita flinched every time she heard a bullet. Jeremie held on to her to make her feel more secure and safe. Odd just sat and watched the movie. A few gasp here and there from him but it wasnt a scared gasp but a shocking gasp. Or at least, that's what he said.

The movie soon ended shortly after. Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie were past out on the floor. Ulrich and Yumi were snuggled up together on the floor. Yumi used Ulrichs chest as a pillow while he wrapped both of his hand around her. One under her and around her waist andthe otherover her and on top of her shoulder to keep her close to him. Jeremie and Aelita were facing the same direction. He had his arm around her waist and she was kind of acting like Jeremie was a wall.

**_(A/N: as in she was leaning against him just on her side in a laying down position)_**

Once the movie stopped. Odd got up and turned off the movie. He looked down and saw everyone sleeping.

"No use waking them up" he whispered as he made his way to get more blankets. He put a comforter on each couple and then laid back downon Aelitas bed and covered himself.

"Goodnight, love birds" he whispered to them and fell asleep.

* * *

**Ok I wont update for a while cause my mom is taking me to a renaissance fair. Ill be there for two days but review and ill get back to you when I come home.**


	7. the little talk

**Reviews...**

**

* * *

**

**Hiei's ice angel** - _wow that's something unusual, and about Aelitas hair... youll see in this chapter_

**Renayumi** – _thanks keep reviewing_

**AZn sIsTeR** – _yea, I don't want an OC in my story and Odd in my story is ok with the coupling_

**Xx Painful Bliss xx** – _yea he was shocked but it was an "OMG shes even hotter" shock. Im not into band really im more of an orchestra person… and I cant stand camp it gives me bad memories (long story)

* * *

_

Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita and Jeremie woke up from the noise of a big "thump." They looked for the source of the noise. When they found it, they all started busting out laughing. There, they saw Odd who **was **sleeping on the bed but not anymore. He was now on the floor still sleeping. He didn't even stir. They all looked at each other.

"Someone has to wake him up" Jeremie said as they surrounded the sleeping Odd.

"Aelita, open a bag of chips" Ulrich said.

"They are all open" Aelita said looking at the chips.

"Ok then ummm, eat one" Ulrich replied.

She took a chip and ate it. It made the "crunch" noise.

He immediately shot up and said "I heard food"

They all laughed and headed toward the door.

"Come on Odd, we are going to eat breakfast" Jeremie said looking over his shoulder.

"Yes!" Odd said jumping up and running toward the door.

**In the Cafeteria**

They got their breakfast and sat down.

"I cant believe you can sleep with Odd's snoring, Ulrich" Jeremie said.

"Ear plugs work wonders Jeremie, im telling you." he replied looking at Jeremie. The others laughed.

"Haha very funny guys. Your lucky I didn't take pictures of you guys sleeping all up on each other last night" Odd commented looking at the other four.

The blushed a crimson red, and looked at the one the slept with. They smiled at each other and secretly held hands under the table.

"At least we weren't alone" Ulrich replied.

"They are just waiting for me to say when" he said lifting his chin

He got up and threw away what was left of his tray, but he came back and sat down.

"Hey Yumi, have you ever thought about moving into Kadic?" Odd asked as soon as he sat down.

"Many times" she replied

"And?" Ulrich added

"My parents" was all she said. She looked down at her food, and started moving it around her tray.

"We can ask" Aelita said

"You don't know my parents," she said looking up at Aelita "my dad hates Ulrich already, do you think he is going to let me sleep in the same building as him?" she said tilting her head still looking at Aelita.

"Its true" Ulrich commented nodding his head at the statement.

"We can ask again. I'll go with you" Aelita added.

"Ok Aelita, I'll do it for your sake" Yumi said. She got up and threw away her tray and came back and sat down. "We might want to go now so you can make a good impression."

"Good idea, bye guys" she said as her and Yumi got up and left Kadic to go to Yumis house.

**At the Ishiyama's**

Aelita and Yumi walked into the kitchen of Yumis house. Inside was her mom, reading the newspaper.

**_(A/N: my mom reads the newspaper all the time so why not Mrs. Ishiyama)_**

Obviously her dad wasnt home from work yet.

"Hey mom can I move into Kadic?" Yumi asked about to hear a no.

Her mom put down the newspaper and looked at Yumi. "If the principle says yes then sure" her mom said so sweetly and started reading the newspaper again.

"Really? But what about dad?" Yumi asked.

"Who cares what your father says? I say yes. You should spend time with your friends from school" she said not putting down the newspaper. Then she put it down.

"Hello Aelita. Did you do that to my daughters hair?" Yumis mom as she started to stand up from the counter.

"Yes" Aelita said kind of scared of what to say

"Don't worry Aelita, you don't have to be scared of me. Its her father you should fear. Anyways about the hair. You did a very nice job. It suits my daughter perfectly. But is that a wig your wearing?" Yumis mom said examining the little girl.

Aelita took the wig off. "Ummm yes, Yumi thought I would look good in red but I still wanted to keep my pink hair" Aelita said as she looked up at Mrs. Ishiyama.

"Oh well you look lovely in both colors dear" Mrs. Ishiyama said with a smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Ishiyama" Aelita said as she bowed her head at Yumis mom. She bowed back.

"Yumi, go get the principles permission, and when you get the answer, give me a call. If it's a yes then we'll start packing tomorrow." Yumis mom said as she glared at her black and blue haired daughter.

"Thank you mom" Yumi said as she went up to her mom and hugged her. Yumi started walking out of the kitchen with Aelita until her mom responded.

"Say hi to Ulrich for me!" she yelled so that her daughter would here her.

"Ok mom, bye" Yumi yelled as she closed the door.

**Outside**

"You were wrong Yumi. Your mom is cool" Aelita said as soon as they were out of hearing distance from Yumis house.

"Yes but like my mom said, its my dad you have to fear" Yumi replied.

"She seems to like Ulrich though" Aelita added

"Yes, and that's what im thankful for" Yumi said as they headed off to Kadic.

* * *

**Choa for now but ill be back tomorrow.**


	8. success

**Back at Kadic**

Yumi and Aelita were just walking through the doors of their school.

"Ok lets go to the principle now" Aelita said as they headed off down the hallway.

"Yea lets go" Yumi said as she started to run. Aelita followed after.

They passed by the boys on the way but they didn't stop they just kept running.

"Hey, guys what's the hurry?" Odd asked as the others looked puzzled from them running so fast.

"Cant say right now but we'll tell you later" Aelita shouted over her shoulder to the boys.

"I guess we'll see them later" Jeremie said as they all headed to Jeremies dorm.

**With the Girls**

"Here it is" Yumi said taking a deep breath and walking in.

"I'll go for moral support" Aelita said walking behind Yumi.

"Principle Delmas, Sir?" Yumi asked kind of scared to be in the office.

"Yes Yumi, what can i do for you?" he said so calmly. That made Yumi even more nervous.

"Sir can I move into a dormhere atKadic?" she said. She wanted to just get this over with.

"Sure Yumi. Have your mom or dad sign this and you can started bringing in your stuff tomorrow. When its signed, give it to Mrs. Weber and she'll take it from there." He said handing her a permission slip.

"Ok thank you for your time sir." Yumi said as she bowed her head and headed out the door.

Aelita sat outside of the office. Once Yumi got out she shot up like a rocket.

"So what happened?" Aelita asked curious to know.

"Come on we have to get my mom to sign this." She said as she showed Aelita the form.

"Ok so that means it's a yes?" she said as they headed back to the Ishiyamas.

"Yes it does" Yumi said as she and Aelita left the office.

**At the Ishiyamas House**

Yumis dad was home from work and was reading the newspaper like Yumis mom was doing earlier and didn't notice his daughter enter the room. She looked around the house for her mom. She found her in her parents' room. She was sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Hey mom, I need you to sign this" Yumi said as she handed her mom the permission slip and a pen. Aelita stood behind Yumi.

"Hello Yumi, Aelita. Is this for you moving into Kadic?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked looking through the form.

"Yes" Yumi replied. Her mom looked up from the form and to her daughter. She nodded and signed the form.

"Ok bright and early tomorrow, when your father has left for work, we will start packing and we can get you out of here before your father comes home" Yumis mom said as she handed Yumi the form.

"Umm Mrs. Ishiyama. May I ask why you guys are keeping this from Mr. Ishiyama?" Aelita asked curious to know.

"Well Aelita, Yumis father doesn't like the fact that Yumi will be sleeping at her school, and where there are boys in the same building. He's afraid something bad will happen, like Yumi getting into drugs or her getting pregnant. But I know Yumi wont do any of that and she wont get pregnantuntil she is ready and married." Mrs. Ishiyama said. She looked at Yumi. "Do you understand Yumi?"

"Its ok mom. You brought me up right. Drugs can kill and I don't want to die yet. Im to young to be 6 feet under all ready. I know what they can do to me and I don't want anything to do with them. And I wasnt planning on getting pregnant anytime soon" Yumi said confidently to her mother.

"That's good. Exactly what I wanted to hear." Her mom said smiling.

Mrs. Ishiyama got up and gave her daughter a hug. "Ok Yumi, be back before dinner starts which will be around 8 o'clock today, Ok?

"Ok mom, I'll see you later, bye" Yumi said as she close the door.

**Outside and out of hearing distance**

"Yumi what are drugs?" Aelita asked with a questionable look on her face.

"It's a substance that either helps the body or harm it. Some people use it as medicine, like the doctors to help people, but others abuse it and take it in as if it were to help them, but it doesnt. Morphine is something used for medical use but drugs like crack or pot are used to make someone happy when they are sad or mad or frustrated, usually, but the people using it are hurting themselves even more. The point is Aelita, is that they are bad for you. Unless a doctor gives it to you then it is ok. So dont do drugs. Dont ruin your life from one mistake" Yumi said looking at Aelita as they walked back to Kadic, again. Aelita nodded. "I dont want to hurt myself."Aelita said looking at Yumi."Good, neither do i"

**At Kadic**

Yumi and Aelita walked into the school again as they did before. They walked instead of ran to the principles office. She gave Mrs. Weber, the principles secretary, the form.

"Ok, you can start moving in tomorrow" Mrs. Weber said to Yumi as she typed into the computer Yumis name for a new border account. Something printed and Mrs. Weber picked it up. "Here Yumi, this is your room number. And the key is right…" Mrs. Weber said as she looked for the key. She lifted up one in particular and examined it. "Ahhhh here it is" she handed Yumi the key.

"Ok thank you" Yumi said as she took the paper and the key.

Her and Aelita left the room.

"Lets go get the guys and check out my room." Yumi said as they headed off to Jeremies dorm.

**

* * *

**

**That's it for today… next chapter is coming soon.**


	9. the suit

**

* * *

****Fox Kitsune** – _I don't think im going to end it so soon but it will soon because the title is all about Yumi being in a coma but shes out and the title doesn't fit the story now… do you understand what im getting at?_

**AZn sIsTeR** – _hahaha you will see I have a plan on whats going to happen… muahahaha_

**Renayumi** – _its going to be something simple or out of the ordinary._

**Hiei's ice angel** –_ thanks

* * *

_

**Chapter 9**

**With the Guys**

The boys were in Jeremie's dorm talking about stuff like Yumi and Aelita. **_(A/N: awww how cute)_**

"You guys really love each other, don't you? You and Yumi, and you and Aelita." Odd said as he pointed to Ulrich then Jeremie.

They nodded. "Aelitas my princess and im her prince" Jeremie replied

"And Yumis my Juliet and im her Romeo" Ulrich added. He looked at Jeremie who was looking at him. They blushed at what they said.

'Why are we telling Odd this? Hes probably gonna tell them' thought Ulrich and Jeremie while they gazed at the floor. Then there was a knock at the door.

**With the Girls**

Yumi and Aelita walked to Jeremies dorm to tell them the good new.

"I wonder what they're going to say" Aelita wondered out loud.

"I dont know" Yumi replied.

Yumi knocked on the door. Odd came and answered it.

"Hey, its Juliet and Princess" Odd said and started to smile.

Ulrich and Jeremie both put their hand on their forehead.

"Did we miss something?" Aelita said as her and Yumi entered the dorm.

"No, not really" Jeremie said, while Ulrich scratched the back of his head. They looked at each other and blushed again.

"We have to go and check something out" Yumi said as she sat on Jeremies bed next Ulrich.

"What?" Ulrichasked puzzled at Yumis statement.

"We just have to go. Come on" Aelita said as she walked out the door. Yumi followed. As did the rest.

They walked through the halls looking for Yumis room number. The guys still had no idea what was going on but they kept going. Then the girls stopped.

"Here it is" Yumi said as she pointed to a door. She slipped the key in the knob.

"Wait what are you guys doing?" Jeremie said stopping Yumi from opening the door.

"Yea, you cant just barge into someones room like that" Odd added.

"We haven't told you yet have we?" Yumi asked looking at the boys.

"Tell us what?" Ulrich asked just as puzzled as the others. **_(A/N: except Aelita)_**

"Yumis moving into Kadic. This is her room" Aelita answered pointing a finger to the door.

"Really?" Ulrich asked with a smile on.

"Yea" Yumi replied.

Ulrich was happy to know that his girlfriend was moving into a dorm. He ran up to Yumi and wrapped his arms around her waist. Before Yumi could stop him, he picked her up and spun her around while still having his arms around her. **_(A/N: you know when either a wife is telling her husband shes pregnant or whena girlanswers yes when her boyfriend proposes to her… the guys gives them a hug and spin them around at the same time… yea well that's what Ulrich did to Yumi… although they are not getting married and Yumi is not pregnant.)_** They were laughing while still spinning. He put her down and waited till the room stopped spinning for him to let go of her. **_(A/N: some boy did that do me because he was happy I gave him a hug… then the next day he picked me up bridal style after school and started walking to his house with me. He finally let go of me a block away from his house. I had to run back to school to catch a bus to a different city for a swim meet. Oh yea that was fun. NOT! But I did get first place in a 50-yard dash that day)_**

"Leave it to Romeo to make her happy" Odd replied. The other smirked as they watched the couple depart.

"Can we check out your dorm already, Yumi?" Jeremie asked.

Yumi looked at all of them and then put her hand on the key. She twisted the key and opened the door. Inside was her room. It was huge. It had black walls.There was a huge window that took up most of the wall that they were looking at **_(A/N: opposite to the door)._** It had dark blue curtain over it tokeep the sun from coming in. Her bed was a full size bed instead of a twin size, like all the others, set in the middle against the wall. It had poles at each corner of the bed and had a white canopy over the bed. The canopy was open at all the sides except the back. The bed had about 5 pillows on it, all in different positions to make the bed look nice. Dark blue silk blankets were laid on the bed. It was the same color as the curtains. You can say this room had a blue theme to it. It had dark blue carpet, the same color as the bed sheet and the curtains. There was a desk on the left to her bed. One that would be great for a computer to be set on, which Yumi planned to do. She had a coffee table right near the door for her to put her stuff down on. She had a dresser to the right of the bed. And there was a couch in front of the bed too. The room looked like a suit.

"Wow Yumi. This place is beautiful. I guess its like this for all the rooms that are for one person" Aelita said as she walked into the room.

"That cant be. My room is meant for one person and its nothing like this." Jeremy said while standing next to Aelita.

"Who cares" Odd said as he ran and jumped on Yumis bed. "Hey Yumi, want to trade? You can sleep with Romeo over there" he added.

Ulrich blushed. "That's ok Odd. If I do then my parents for sure would kill me" said Yumi while giggling in between words.

"You dont have to tell them" Odd added. Yumi stared him daggers.

The principle came walking by and saw Yumi in her new dorm.

"Ahhh Yumi, I see you found your room. It was supposed to be Sissy's but for some reason she wanted hers in a different place. I hope you don't mind it being big." Principle Delmas said as he stood in front of Yumi.

"No sir, its fine. Its very nice" Yumi said to the Principle. 'i cant believe Sissy has this good of taste' she thought

"Ok then make yourself at home" Mr. Delmas said as he walked off. Once he was out of site, they all started talking again.

Ulrich sat on the couch while Yumi sat next to him. Odd was laying in the middle of the bed while Jeremie was on his left and Aelita was on his right.

"So Yumi, when are you moving in?" Ulrich asked curious to know.

"Tomorrow" she replied.

Then Yumis cell phone went off. She looked at it.

_Reminder:_

_Dinner in 10 min_

"Im sorry you guys but I have to go, my mom wants me home before dinner." Yumi said as she got up. The others started exiting the room. Yumi closed the door and left Kadic to go home for the night.

**Outside with Yumi**

She turned around and looked at Kadic.

"Ill be back bright and early. Just watch." she said. Then she turned around and headed home.

* * *

**Im not going to write about the dinner so the next chapter is about the move in.**


	10. one last goodbye

**

* * *

Fox Kitsune –** _that is the exact reason why Sissy moved her room_

**AZn sIsTeR** – _I know… that's what I was aiming for._

**Renayumi** –_ lol yea its bigger than mine too_.

* * *

**Thanks to all of my reviewers that ive had. You guys kept me going and I ended up with a good story so heres the final chapter****

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Yumi and her mom were awoken by Mr. Isiyama. He was saying goodbye to them before he left for work. Once Mrs. Isiyama heard the door close she jumped out of bed and ran to Yumis room. It was only around 8:00 and they had to get started.

"Yumi wake up, your father just left and we have a lot of packing to do." Her mom said into Yumis ear.

Yumi shot up and jumped out of bed. Her and her mom were still in their pajamas. Yumis mom had on a little white night gown dress that went above her knees and Yumi was wearing dark blue polar bear pajama pants and a blue Hawaiian dress over it. Yumi ran out of the room to get boxes in the closet. Mrs. Isiyama noticed something wrong with Yumis pants. They had a big tears in the back of both legs that went from the floor to just below her butt.

"Yumi, what happened to you pants?" Yumis mom asked looking at her daughter as she came back in with hands filled with unfolded boxes.

"Huh? Ohh this," Yumi said as she lifted up her pant leg. "There was a hole at one of the bottoms and my other foot got caught so when I started walking it ripped and I felt stupid with one pant leg like that so I ripped the other too." Yumi said as she started to put together the boxes.

Her mom went over next to her and helped. "Trying to start a new trend?"

"No, this was an accident but they are very nice in the summer when it gets hot." Yumi said still forming more boxes.

**_(A/N: that's usually what I where to bed, Yumis pajamas, and with the tear Yumi had in her pajamas. Yumis story is what happened to me although I was in the street, walking back from my friends house)_**

Then there was a knock on the door. Yumi went to go and answer it. When she opened the door, she noticed it was Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd.

"Hey Yumi, we came to help you pack." Aelita said as she walked through the door.

"Ok cool, come on" Yumi said as she turned around to go upstairs.

"Umm Yumi what happened to your pants?" Ulrich asked looking at his girlfriends torn(sp?) pants.

She looked at them and smiled "Long story short, they ripped"

"Oohhhh" the whole gang said.

They walked upstairs.

"Hi Mrs. Isiyama, how are you today" Aelita said sweetly as she walked through Yumis bedroom door.

"Fine thank you. Are you guys here to help?" Mrs. Isiyama asked the four at Yumis door.

They nodded. "Ok girls you do the clothes and guys, you can do everything else. Make sure that you wrap anything that isbreakable in newspaper. And girls make sure to fold the clothes when putting them in the box. Ill go make breakfast for all of you. How about pancakes?" Mrs. Isiyama said to the five teens.

"Yea sounds great" Odd answered first.

Yumi smiled, "Thanks mom" she said and continued to pack.

"Yumi, what time does your dad get home?" Aelita asked continuing to fold the clothes into the boxes.

"Around 4:00 o'clock and I don't think we have enough time so we're kind of in a hurry, we have to be out of here before he gets home"

"That gives us plenty of time" Ulrich said as he wrapped a glass clock in newspaper.

"Yumi, why before your dad gets home"Jeremie asked looking at Yumi.

"Because he doesn't want me to leave. Hes afraid that something bad will happen. He doesn't trust me. But my mom does and shes allowing me to live at Kadic." Yumi answered.

"Ohh, ok" Odd said as he continued to work.

They were just packing for about a half hour and weren't nearly done yet.

"Kids, breakfast is done!" Yumis mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Odd reacted first and ran down the stair like a bult of lighting.

"Mom watch out for Odd, hes small on the outside but he can eat like there was no tomorrow" Yumi yelled down the stairs as her and the rest of the gang walked down them.

They satat the dining room table whileYumis mom came out with plates for everyone with three individual pancakes on them. She put milk on the table and set glasses down in front of everybody. Then she brought in the syrup and the butter and set it down in the middle.

"Ok guys, dig in" her mom said and then left the dining room to go and clean the kitchen.

They finished in about 15 minutes, well most of them did. Odd finished in like 3 minutes. When they were done they carried their plates into the kitchen and set themin the sink to get washed. Then they ran upstairs to begin packing again.

**About 4 hours and 15 minutes later at 1:15**

"Ok we're are done, now we have to get these boxes from up here to down in the car" Yumi instructed and everyone, even Yumis mom, picked up a box and headed down stairs. When Yumi opened the door, her father stood in the doorway. **_(A/N: i could stop it here and have another chapter but no)_**

"What is going on?" he asked all the teens.

"Hey, your home early." Yumi said looking at her dad over the box she had.

Then Yumis mom came to door. "Yumis moving into Kadic now move or I will move too." She said confidently.

"Why would you do something like that?" he asked his wife.

"You treat Yumi like a child and shes not anymore. Shes grown and she wants to have fun like you and me did when we were her age. You need to learn to trust her, and that time is now" Yumis mom said as she walked out of the doorway past her husband and set the box inside her car. **_(A/N: alright Yumis Mom!)_**

The gang walked behind her with the boxes and put them in her car. They walked back upstairs to grab more boxes to bring them down.

Her father was baffled and he walked into the kitchen and didn't not get involved with the move out.

When they were loaded up, Yumi went to say goodbye to her father.

"Bye dad" she said as she gave him a hug.

"Yumi I wasn't trying to treat you like a little kid. I trust you but I was doing what I thought was right" he said into her ear.

"I know dad but now im older, wiser, and not the little girl I used to be. So Im moving into Kadic and that's final." She said as she let go of her father.

"Ok, but I want you here for the holidays" he said looking at his daughter.

"Of course" she said and smile and then walked out of the house and got into the car with the others and left for Kadic.

Her mom stopped at the front of Kadic and everyone started carrying boxes in. Her mom had never seen the room and she was excited to know what it looked like.

She entered the room and was amazed by how itlooked that she dropped the box filled with clothes that she was carrying on the floor.

"Yumi this is your room? Are all the rooms like this?" Mrs. Isiyama asked as she traveled around the room.

"No mom, just mine. All the others are different but this was meant for the principles daughter but she wanted hers in a different spot so he just left this one like this and lucky me… I got it" she said as she picked up the dropped box and put them close with the others.

"I knew that girl was spoiled but look at this" Yumis mom said.

"Yea I know but lets get the others boxes and then you can stare at the room all you want after" Yumi said as she grabbed her moms hand and lead her out into the hallways to go outside.

They moved all her stuff in rather quickly. Yumis mom was sitting on the couch with her mouth open looking at the room, while the others were unpacking. **_(A/N: same stuff that they packed)_**

Yumi opened the dresser doors and revealed a mirror hanging of the door. She was looking at it and she realized it moved up and down on the door for anybody whowas tall or short.

"How convenient" Yumi said and started to hang all of her clothes.

"Ok Yumi, I see you have everything under control so im gonna go" her mom said looking everywhere but Yumi.

"Ok mom, thank you" Yumi said as she gave her mom a hug. "Ill be home on holidays and ill call every so often."

"Ok ill talk to you then. Bye Yumi" her mom said as she let go of her daughter and left the room

"Bye mom" Yumi replied.

She continued to unload all of her stuff and by dinner, she was done.

Her and the gang left her room with empty boxes in there hands and they left it at the corner for the janitor to get later.

"Come on you guys, I missed lunch and im not missing dinner" Odd said as he started to run down the hall. The others laughed and followed.

* * *

**Hahaha im done with this story unless you guys want like an epilogue or something but if you do then you have to review with a yes or a no in it. But if not then this is the last time you will here about Situation: Coma unless I write a sequel. Ok so in your review write yes or no to epilogue and yes or no to sequel. Byezzzz**


	11. Authors note

**_Dear Readers,_**

**_Ok people, since you liked it some much, im going to write a sequel but not an epilogue cause I thought it would be stupid to have one in the future and then return it to the past. So sequel it is and give me time to think of my plan so ill give it to you in about a week or so maybe even sooner but until then review on some ideas that you have for this story or email me_**

**_-Vic-_**


End file.
